


Of rituals and birthday presents

by chaos_monkey



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Earthlings have Hang-ups(TM), Episode: s01e06 Childhood's End, Ficlet, Implied McShep pining, Implied Sexual Content, Light-Hearted, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, Teyla Does Not, except like auditory voyeurism only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Keras winds up having a far better 25th birthday than he expected.
Relationships: Keras/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Of rituals and birthday presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssleif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/gifts), [d_dandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_dandelions/gifts).



> I decided Keras didn't actually get shot with that arrow, because passing out from blood loss mid-coitus isn't really a good time for anyone.

“Lucky thing that arrow only grazed you,” Sheppard said, still dabbing at the shallow cut on Keras’ arm. “You’re _sure_ you’re okay? I can—” 

“I’m fine,” Keras said with a smile, catching Sheppard’s hand in his. “Really.” 

“Alright, then. If you’re _sure,_ ” Sheppard said, the concern in his voice fading somewhat. Keras nodded in answer, caught in the traveler’s piercing gaze. 

It still felt so _strange,_ seeing someone older than he was; and they simply looked at one another for a long moment, the tension thrumming in the air between them so powerfully that Keras almost thought he should be able to hear it. Not the tension of the showdown by the travelers’ ship, though. This was a different kind of tension entirely; the same tension that had led Keras to invite Sheppard to be the witness at his cleansing ceremony. 

A ceremony which… should have been happening tonight. 

Slightly disconcertingly, Sheppard seemed to read his thoughts. “So you’re definitely _not_ gonna go through with that whole… _thing_ anymore, right?” 

“No,” Keras answered, a strangely nervous thrill fluttering through him at the idea. He did not want to die; and he was not _going_ to die, not tonight, nor any time soon if he could help it. But… he would have to think on what he would do with his life now. They all would, in truth. Things were going to change after this day, though hopefully for the better. “Still,” he said hesitantly, stepping closer and placing his palms lightly on Sheppard’s chest, “there are… certain aspects of the ritual I would still very much like to share with you. If you are… willing.” 

“Is that a fact?” Sheppard murmured, a crooked smirk tugging at his lips. 

Keras nodded, biting his lip against the swooping feeling in his stomach as he leaned in— and then Sheppard’s mouth met his, lips every bit as soft as they looked. Sheppard’s hands slipped around Keras’ back as the kiss deepened, lips parting and tongues flickering out between them, touching, testing, teasing; hot and wet and _oh_ so enticing. 

To Keras’ delight, Sheppard was breathing just as heavily as he was when they broke apart again, foreheads together and arms wrapped around one another’s waists. 

“I take it being a ‘witness’ involves more than just watching, then?” Sheppard said with a grin, and Keras laughed. 

“It doesn’t have to, but… it usually does, yes.” 

“Well… it _is_ your birthday. And I do like a good cultural exchange,” Sheppard said, lips pressing briefly, teasingly against Keras’ again. “You know. Make new friends, get to know each other better. Very important.” 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Keras answered, grinning back before covering the traveler’s mouth with his and looking forward to working out just how to remove Sheppard’s strange clothing. 

* * *

Teyla watched the dancing tongues of flame leaping merrily in the firepit and tried not to laugh at Rodney McKay. 

The Atlantean scientist had been growing increasingly flustered and awkward as the distant, muffled grunts and moans from Keras’ hut grew louder. He and Ford were the only ones in the mixed group bothered by it, though Ford at least was doing a much better job of feigning disinterest despite the obvious flush in his cheeks. McKay, on the other hand, was twitching every time he heard Sheppard’s voice; with the end result that he almost looked as though he was dancing where he sat. 

“Oh _fuck,_ Sheppard, _yes—!”_

McKay _leapt_ to his feet, his face bright red and his eyes wide and wild. “I’m just, uh, gonna go for a… walk. Get some… fresh night air. Check on the jumper,” he babbled, backing away from the fire and tripping over a rock as he tried unsuccessfully to hide the evidence of his arousal and only drew everyone’s attention to it. 

“I am certain our ship is fine,” Teyla said earnestly, struggling even harder to stifle her laughter when the Elder next to her smothered a giggle with a fake cough. “I doubt you need to—” 

“Nope! No, best to be sure, just in case,” McKay said with a forced, airy laugh; and then took off into the night at such a fast walk he was all but running. 

Teyla exchanged wry glances with the villagers and was just about to start up the conversation again when Keras’s panted, unintelligible words briefly became audible once more. 

“Oh gods, _Sheppard—_ ” 

“Call me _sir,_ ” came Sheppard’s growled voice, low but clear as a bell. 

“Yes, sir— _harder,_ sir— _yes—_ ” 

This time it was Ford who bolted to his feet. “I better go make sure McKay is alright,” he blurted; then spun and strode away at a brisk pace. 

In the opposite direction of McKay _and_ the jumper. 

Teyla shook with silent mirth while he disappeared into the darkness, not wanting Ford to think she was mocking him. The Atlanteans were just so… _repressed,_ poor things. While the others began talking again, she shared a knowing smile with the Elder beside her, who raised her eyebrows in invitation with a little nod in the direction of, presumably, her own hut. 

Teyla gave the Elder an appraising look, then dipped her head in acceptance, bid the others goodnight, and slipped away with the young woman, still shaking her head over the reactions of her teammates. 

At least _Sheppard_ knew how to relax and enjoy himself. 


End file.
